


Spider's Catch

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [33]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Actually a good Caliginous relationship, Bitchy Spider, Blackrom!, F/M, Only like a few paragraphs, Really really short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small black DaveVrisk fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider's Catch

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't one of my best fanfictions, read at your own cost.

Vriska really enjoys watching John throughout his whole life. She spends so much time just watching him with a spiders grin. She didn't like certain moments though, the moments when he talked to turntechGodhead, or by his real name, Dave Strider.

Going to present Dave, Vriska starts to bug him. Dave recognizes her as the person who John talk to a lot. She ignores that he has heard of her and taunts him. The human becomes a little angered form the taunting, but ignored the spider-troll.

Vriska keeps sending him taunts and hate messages, knowing fully that her messages could be seen as caliginous emotions. To be honest, she actually had a small amount of those emotions for the blonde human.

After sometime, Dave decided to confront her about these messages. They talked about it a bit, but Dave just got teasing at the end of it.

It was strange though, for Dave always found himself going back to Vriska. Throughout the conversation, he would get mad at the spider-troll. After each time though, he wanted to better himself in some way.

They kept doing that for some time. To be more accurate, they did that up in till the day that Vriska died. Over that time, Dave learned so much about bettering himself, and he did become a better person, thanks to Vriska Serket.


End file.
